This invention relates to a hearing protection device. In particular, this invention relates to a hearing protection headset that uses electronic noise compression, filtering, and enhancement technology. The headset can be used in law enforcement and sport applications, and also in industrial and commercial markets. A hearing protection headset has a primary function to control external sounds, amplifying some sounds and limiting the amplitude of other sounds. As a second function, the headset can enable radio communications.
The headset earcups block low-level ambient sounds, to a point at which it becomes difficult to hear sounds that are needed or desired to be heard. So, those sounds need to be amplified. At the same time, the user does not want to be exposed to a loud and potentially damaging sound of, for example, a gunshot or equipment.